fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natane Hayate
|color = #232B2B |text = #AF002A |name = Natane Hayate |race = Human |gender = Female |birthdate = June 14th |age = 16 (Pre Time-Skip) 19 (Post Time-Skip) |height = 5'1" |eye color = Blue |hair color = Black |guild mark = Between Shoulder-blades |affiliation = Serpent King Guild |previous affiliation = Hayate Clan |occupation = Mage |team = Team Syrus |partner = Ivanova Ribiera Miro Syrus |base of operations = The Snake House |previous partner = Nelia Hayate |status = Active |marital status = Single |relatives = Grugan Hayate (Father, Deceased) Mesaki Hayate (Mother) Makyo Hayate (Older Brother) Asuna Hayate (Older Sister) Nelia Hayate (Younger Sister) Ibuki Hayate (Youngest Sister) |alignment = Neutral Good |magic = Great Sage Arc Sword Magic Flight Magic |weapons = Higashi (東, Lit. East) Nishi (西, Lit. West) }}Natane Hayate (ナタネハヤテ, Natane Hayate) is a member of the Serpent King Guild, as well as a member of Team Syrus, the strongest team in the guild. Natane is a member of a family of genius martial artists, the Hayate Clan. She is the middle child of the family's five children, and grew up in the lap of luxury. As a child she had an especially close bond with her younger sister, Nelia Hayate, who she cared for very much. After some events involving the disappearance of her sister, Natane left her noble status behind, and, along with her loyal servant, Ivanova Ribiera, have been trying to find Nelia ever since. During her journey to search for her sister, Natane joined the Serpent King Guild, thinking she could have access to better resources as a member. However, Natane actually grew fond of the guild and before she knew it, was a member of Serpent King's top team. She's the main character of The Tale of Serpent King as well as [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu's']] secondary main character. Appearence Personality Rash and headstrong, Natane embodies a personality of a typical hotheaded teenager. She's noted on several occasions to have a short fuse, and loses her temper quite easily, which usually leads to her beating the person who had annoyed her with her sheathed sword. She is especially sensitive about her height, stemming from years of being teased by her older siblings because of her short stature. Ivanova also has commented that if all the people who treat her like a celebrity knew how fussy she actually was, her lionization would come to an end. She usually tries to keep a cool disposition and maintain her composure, but this doesn't usually last very long. Despite this irascible disposition however, Natane is actually a rather good-nature person. She enjoys doing good deeds for people, such as carrying heavy bags for the elderly, and doesn't like when she notices other people being treated unfairly. Despite her noble birth, she still remains to be somewhat humble, and in fact, doesn't even wish to remain a noble. She holds on to her values and is willing to fight for what she believes in if it means doing the right thing. Additionally, Natane has a soft spot for her younger sisters and children in general, and has shown surprisingly fierce determination in locating her long-lost sister, Nelia. She and her older brother, Makyo, even went as far as killing their father in a fit of rage upon hearing that it was he who'd sent Nelia away in the first place to be tested on by scientists because of her unpredictable magical power. History Natane was born in X772 as the third child of Grugan and Mesaki Hayate, the current heads of the illustrious Hayate Clan, a family renowned for producing genius martial artists for generations. Natane spent most of her childhood training in martial arts, along with her four other siblings. Out of her four siblings, Natane was closest to her younger sister, Nelia, and they were each others' most common training partners. They were also appointed a bodyguard from the Ribiera Family, a clan who served the Hayate Clan as bodyguards for generations in exchange for free martial arts training. Their young bodyguard's name was Ivanova Ribiera, and the trio soon became inseparable. For years Natane, Nelia, and Nova trained and displayed great potential. However, one day while they were in the woods just outside the boundaries of the Hayate Estate, a group of Dark Mages ambushed the three youths. They tried their best to fight off the thugs, but in the end the three were overpowered and the villains kidnapped Nelia. Grief stricken and unsure what to do, Natane rushed to find the nearest adult, and came to find her oldest brother, Makyo. Shocked by what Natane told him, Makyo ordered a team of Ribiera bodyguards and their eldest sister, Asuna, to go look for the kidnappers, while he and Natane went to report what had happened to their parents. The siblings soon found their father and told him of what had happened to his daughter, only to find out some disturbing news. Grugan was actually the mastermind behind the whole kidnapping. He had paid some mages to make Nelia's kidnapping look like a freak accident, and then deliver her to a group of scientists, who would then run numerous tests and experiments on her, eventually turning her into a super soldier that would be completely loyal to him. Then, to tie up loose ends and point suspicions away from himself, Grugan planned to kill all the scientists after the testing was over, making himself look like a hero in the process. Upon hearing just how evil and twisted their father was, Natane and Makyo lashed out at their father. It was a violent battle, and Grugan, being the most powerful martial artist in the family at the time, put up a good fight, but eventually fell to the combined might of his two hildren. Unfortunately, the young martial artists had acted to hastily, and killed the only person they knew of who had any idea of Nelia's whereabouts. The search led by Asuna also turned out to be fruitless. After these events, Natane and Ivanova left the Clan behind and began traveling, searching for any clue as to where Nelia might be. However, after their search gave little reward, they were discovered by Taka Vigaro, who immediately noticed the young martial artists' talents. He then asked them if they might want to join his guild, the Serpent King Guild. While reluctant at first, the two friends accepted, and began training under Taka. A year passed and another young boy joined Serpent King, Miro Syrus. Natane was a bit hesitant at trying to make friends with the boy, but after hearing of his past and with some encouragement from Nova, Miro became the third member of their team, and it's leader. On one of the newly formed team's missions, the three came across a duo of orphaned thieves, Nasha Mayuki and Marcao Vernados. Initially, the two orphans had tried to attack Team Syrus, but soon found themselves outmatched. Natane then offered them a spot in Serpent King, just like how Taka had done for her, to which Nasha and Marcao accepted. Equipment Higashi (東, Lit. East): Nishi (西, Lit. West): Magic and Abilties Extreme Speed: Enhanced Senses: Master Swordsmanship Skills: Master Martial Artist Skills: Like all children born into the Hayate Clan, Natane has a natural talent for martial arts. She was trained from the time she was three to grow up and be a famed martial artist like her parents, and her skills have only improved since then. She is an extremely competent melee fighter, and prefers to use her martial arts skills in conjunction with her sword more than actual magic, but at her level of skill, she is able to do this without having to worry to much. Natane's personal style consists of several fluent motions that weave into each other, and then to strike all at once at seemingly random times. :Hayate Style: Sage Dragon (セージドラゴン, Sēji Doragon): Hayate Style: Sage Dragon is one of the many forms of martial arts created and developed by the family of genius martial artists, The Hayate Clan. Since it was created by the Hayate Clan, Sage Dragon Style shares some similarities with their other works, but the advanced forms of it make it truly unique. The style centers around the shifting of weight with each of the user's strikes, which are strong and well grounded, yet shift. The blows consist of swift, open-handed strikes from the user's fore-arm and strong, direct punches and kicks. The use of weapons can also be incorporated into this, but swords are best suited. This is Natane's signature style, and she is said to be the most skilled user of it seen in years. ::Rising Dragon Tail Strike (上昇ドラゴンテール, Jōshō Doragon Tēru Higyou): The user rushes at the enemy, and then stops suddenly in a very low stance right in front of their chosen target. The user then rests one forearm on the other horizontally, and all at once, the stand up quickly, swinging their forearm to strike the enemy with considerable force. ::Lunging Dragon Fist (肺ドラゴン手, Hai Doragon Te): The user stands in a wide, sideways horse-stance, facing their target, and touch their fists together across their chest. When the target comes into range, the user steps forward with their front leg, extends their arms to either side, and delivers a steady punch to their target. Flight Magic (飛行魔法, Hikō Mahō): Flight Magic is a variant of Air Magic, by creating an invisible platform of Eternano on the air, the user is able to stand, sit or perform any motion on it whilst remaining in the air. Natane learned Flight Magic recently, and although she had a rocky start that involved many crash-landings, she's become very adept at using the magic. She employs it often in battle. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 , Ken no Mahō): The user starts by channeling Eternano diretly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediatly ejected from the blade, allowing the unstablility, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. :Rising Fang Thrust (上昇牙推力, Jōshō Kiba Tsuki): A fairly simple yet powerful technique. After forcing their opponent back into a corner and making them vulnerable, the user (with their sword sheathed) executes a powerful single-handed thrust to the target's mid section, capable of knocking the oxygen right out of the opponents lungs. With the addition of her pressure manipulation, Natane is capable of reinforcing this technique to the point that it's powerful enough to crack through thick armor. Great Sage Arc (素晴らしい隠者アーク, Subarashii Inja Āku): The ways of learning Great Sage Arc are still mainly unknown, but what is known is that a user must spend many years practicing meditation in nature, far away of human contact. When activating Great Sage Arc the user gains specific facial markings, unique to them, which usually share similarities to the users Sage Animal. Once the user has transformed, they gain immense boosts in both speed and strength, but the user also gains the ability to manipulate magical pressure. To do this, the user releases their magic energy into the air around them, creating something similar to a bubble. The can then pressurize this magic power, allowing them to create shockwaves and increase their attack range greatly. Natane's Sage Animal is the dragon, and while using Great Sage Arc her teeth, especially her canines, become very sharp and long. Her finger-nails also grow into longer claws, and she gains thick, blue, markings curving under his eyes. :Sage Dragon Roar (隠者龍咆哮, Inja Doragon Hōkō): Despite a name somewhat reminiscent of the signature spell of Dragon Slayers, the similarities more or less end there. By manipulating the magical pressure that's surrounding them, the user shapes it into a condensed sphere directly in front of them. When a target comes within range the user forces all the pressure forward with an intense shout, giving the technique the appearance of a dragon roaring, which sequentially releases a powerful shockwave that's capable of launching multiple targets several meters backwards with immense force. Quotes Trivia *Her appearence is based on Satsuki Kiryuin from Kill la Kill. *Acording to an article featuring Natane in Sorcerer Weekly **Her favorite food is dango, while her least favorite food is roe, **She has completed 79 official jobs: 51 regular, 18 S-Class, 0 SS-Class, 0 10-Year, 0 100-Year, **Her desired opponent(s) are Miro Syrus and Makyo Hayate, **Her hobbies are martial arts and training, among other things, **Her ideal type of man is one, "Someone for me to control," **She likes different gis and her weakness is spicy food, **Her special ability is tying knots, **The person she wants to learn more about is her sister, Nelia, so she can find out where she is. *The two gifs above were given to me by User:Greenflash12. Credit for their creation goes to him. Category:Yahoo774 Category:Serpent King Guild Category:Team Syrus Category:Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Lost Magic User Category:Hayate Clan Category:Main Character Category:Sword user Category:Female Category:Sword Magic User Category:Original Characters